Plague Doctor
Were you looking for the Plague Doctor's second form, WhiteNight? WHITE (1 - 2) |risk_level = ZAYIN |image2 = PlagueDoctorpreferences.png |emotional_boxes = 10 |bad_mood = 0 - 3 |norm_mood = 4 - 6 |good_mood = 7 - 10 |qliphoth_counter = 1|status = yes|possess = yes|spawncreature = yes|help = yes|facility = yes}} “I shall cure you, depriving of every disease and injury you possess.” - Plague Doctor's Entry Plague Doctor (O-01-45) is a humanoid creature that wears a round top hat, a plague mask, and a long black cloak around his body. His arms are replaced with black wings that extend down his sides. His attire is similar to that of a plague doctor during the 14th century when the bubonic plague broke out. Ability Plague Doctor's ability will trigger when its Qliphoth Counter reaches 0. It can decrease by the next methods: * When getting a Good or Bad work result. * When an emergency level 2 (Second Trumpet) occurs. The ability need one agent to be in its containment unit. If it was triggered by its Good result, the agent finishing the work will be the target of the ability. Otherwise, a random agent will be possessed and brought to its containment. If the possessed agent dies, another will be chosen afterwards. Its ability consist in performing a 'Baptism' on the employee, taking some time to perform it before the effects are applied, so if the day ends before the baptism finished, no effects are applied to the employee. When the baptism finished, an old-fashioned clock to appear on screen, and the name of the employee who was in will appear beside a number, along with some text at the bottom. In addition, the employee will be given the E.G.O. gift "Bless", that increase all the stats by 6. The employee that was added to the clock and has the gift on it cannot work on the Plague Doctor. Resetting in the same day that the agent(s) got the gift will remove it, but the clock counter will remain and the agent will still be unable to work with Plague Doctor. Plague Doctor's appearance will change as it blesses more employees, and will remain in its current appearance and remember how many employees it has blessed, even in new runs starting from day 1. When the Plague Doctor has 'Blessed' twelve employees, it transforms into WhiteNight, and mutates all twelve blessed employees into Abnormalities/Minions called Apostles. The same clock of before will appear, moving the camera to each employee blessed in order, transforming them. After the Plague Doctor has transformed, the player is no longer able to change the speed, open the manual, or open the game menu until subdued, ends in Game Over or the day ends. Additionally, Plague Doctor may switch containment rooms randomly with other Abnormalities each day, even during a 'Retry' day. This may cause confusion in some departments. This is especially dangerous if you have Don't Touch Me. The change is at the start of the day, in the Deployment Phase, so the player can check the Abnormalities and change agents if Plague Doctor is swapped with another Abnormality. Origin The details of its origin are currently unknown, though it's been said it came to the facility of its own free will. It is thought to have biblical origins due to it's second form. Details Plague Doctor responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Insight, Attachment, Repression; and Instinct. Like all Abnormalities, his energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. Plague Doctor's emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-3 E Boxes will cause him to feel Distressed, completing 4-6 will cause it to feel Normal, and 7-10 will make it's mood result Happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 10 seconds and its Qliphoth Counter is 1. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: 8 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( ZAYIN), portrait, Damage Type ( W'''hite ' 1 - 2), the amount of E-Boxes (10), their emotional state and Qliphoth Counter. '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor' (Cost: 3 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2/3/4/5 (Cost: 3 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "When the work result was bad, Qliphoth Counter decreased." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "When the work result was good, Qliphoth Counter decreased. Plague Doctor then baptized the employee who worked on it." * "Managerial Tips 3" ** "When emergency level 2 broke out, Qliphoth Counter decreased." * "Managerial Tips 4" ** "When Qliphoth Counter reached 0, employees who heard his calling went to his containment unit and are baptized." * "Managerial Tips 5" ** "Employees who are kissed by Plague Doctor shall reborn as the blessed." Escape Information (Cost: ? PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not, plus its Qliphoth Counter (1). "Non Escaped Object". Actually unobtainable. Is unlocked after transforming it into WhiteNight. Observation Level Level 1 (1 Section unlocked): Success Rate +5% Level 2 (2 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +5 Level 3 (3 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +5% Level 4 (All details unlocked): Speed Rate +5 (Unobtainable) The E.G.O. Gift "Bless" can be obtained by Plague Doctor blessing an agent. The agent will get all their stats ( Fortitude, Prudence, Temperance, and Justice) increased by 6. It takes the appearance of a spherical 'halo' with a red cross behind the user's head. Story * "Black fedora and beak mask. Huge black wings instead of arms or legs. Capable of human communication, though it prefers not to talk a lot. It came to this facility by itself, claiming that the world has contracted a dreadful disease which only it is able to cure. We could not find anything about this “disease” it’s referring to." * "It seems to like treating employees when they are injured or sick. It shows satisfaction when helping others and seems quite sympathetic and benevolent. Even after a week of observation, we found no aggression, violence or attempt to escape. Only contributing to assumption that this abnormality is eminently “gentle” (12 of our employees used this word to describe this creature) and good for us." * "Employee Alex, who had a serious scar on his forehead while subduing Magical girl, walked into this abnormality’s chamber with his scar not completely healed. The abnormality, which is normally not loquacious, started talking as soon as it saw the employee’s scar.}" * "Observation record_1 The abnormality asked.Why have you not treated that scar?” Alex said. I had no time so I just gave it a little bit of first aid.” Then the plague doctor answered. “I shall cure you, depriving of every disease and injury you possess.” Alex came out of the chamber with his scar completely healed." Flavour Text * "Plague Doctor says that he came to this facility with his own will." * "Plague Doctor gives freedom to those who are locked inside of themselves and look after the broken." * "Plague Doctor visited a village suffering from unknown disease." * "It was a dawn when this doctor, who didn’t tell his name, appeared." * "When everyone abandoned hope, the masked man who calls himself doctor appeared." * " is comfortable with visiting Plague Doctor’s room." * " is most relieved when going to Plague Doctor’s room." * " wishes all abnormalities to be quiet and calm as Plague Doctor." * "Plague Doctor has a quiet and calming voice and likes to treat wounded people." * "Plague Doctor wants to meditate alone or keep on taking care of others." * "Plague Doctor says, “I am here to treat diseases. When the day comes, come find me. I will be more than willing to help you.”" * "Plague Doctor says, “There is nothing behind this mask, for flesh is bound to the flow of time but soul is immortal.”" * "Plague Doctor says, “I will save your life from destruction and the end of the world. Put your trust in me.”" Trivia * "Plague Doctor" is a reference towards the doctors during the great plague and centuries there after between 1340-1500. The beak of the uniform were filled with ointment to prevent disease to spread by smell. * "Plague Doctor" could also be a reference to Christian text of Messiah healing the wounded and treating the sick. Gallery PlagueDoctorContainment.png|Plague Doctor's containment PlagueDoctorBaptism.png|Blessing an employee PlagueDoctorForm2.png|After 1 Blessing PlagueDoctorForm3.png|After 2 Blessings PlagueDoctorForm4.png|After 3 Blessings PlagueDoctorForm5.png|After 4 Blessings PlagueDoctorForm6.png|After 5 Blessings PlagueDoctorForm7.png|After 6 Blessings PlagueDoctorForm8.png|After 7 Blessings PlagueDoctorForm9.png|After 8 Blessings PlagueDoctorForm10.png|After 9 Blessings PlagueDoctorForm11.png|After 10 Blessings Plague Doctor Details Unlocked.png|Plague Doctor details unlocked Category:Abnormalities Category:ZAYIN Category:Original Category:Humanoid